d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Conceal
Using this effect, you gain total Concealment from a particular sense, usually sight or hearing, although you are still detectable to other senses (even other senses of the same sense type). Each additional rank gives you concealment from another sense; two ranks give you concealment for an entire sense type. Concealment from visual senses costs double (2 ranks for one visual sense, 4 ranks for all visual senses). You cannot have concealment from tactile senses, since that requires being incorporeal. So at rank 5, you can have total concealment from all visual senses (4 ranks) and normal hearing (1 rank), for example. At rank 10 Concealment you have total concealment from all sense types other than tactile. While concealed, you gain Combat Advantage over targets unaware of your presence. Attackers take 2 penalties to attack rolls made against you, assuming they know where to attack at all! Attackers able to perceive you with an accurate sense suffer no penalties, and combat is resolved normally. Someone can sense the presence of a concealed character within three zones with an acute sense (see Senses for details) and a DC 20 Perception check, such as using hearing to detect a character concealed from sight. The observer gains a hunch that "something's there" but can’t accurately perceive it (suffering the normal miss chance, for example). A concealed character holding still is harder to notice (DC 30). A concealed inanimate object or completely immobile creature is very hard to notice at close range (DC 40). It’s practically impossible (+20 DC) to accurately pinpoint a concealed character’s location using an acute sense. Power Level Caps Visual Conceal greatly enhances a character's offensive and defensive capabilities. Visual Conceal counts as 1 rank towards your Power Level cap for Defense and Attack for each rank of Visual Conceal (so a 2 ranks for basic visual concealment, 4 ranks for concealment against all visual senses, and 5 ranks for total visual concealment). The GM should feel free to reduce or eliminate this cap if Enhanced Senses (Counters Conceal) is more common than usual in the game. Halve this penalty if the effect is Passive Extras * Affects Others: The +1 level of this extra allows others to benefit from your Conceal effect while you are touching them. * Area: Conceal with Affects Others (previously) or Attack (immediately following) may have this extra, affecting all subjects in the area. To conceal an entire area, see the Obscure FX. * Attack FX: Use this extra for a Conceal effect you can impose on others (whether they want to be concealed or not). An invisibility ray, for example, is a Visual Conceal Attack. A Conceal Attack allows a resistance, usually Will. * Hard to Notice (Fixed +1): Other characters can only sense your presence while Concealed when you are Engaged or Adjacent instead of within three Zones. * Innate: This extra is appropriate for subjects with innate or natural concealment qualities that cannot be nullified (like an alien with chameleon skin). * Selective: You can vary your Conceal at will (a Free Action): going from total to partial to no concealment, concealing some parts of you and not others, or anywhere in-between. If your Concealment affects multiple senses, you can choose to affect some and not others with this feat as well. Concealment is normally all-or-nothing: either you are concealed or you’re not. * Subtle: Conceal is Subtle by nature and does not require this extra, since going unnoticed is part of its effect. It may also conceal the display of your personal range effects (see Noticing FX). Flaws * Additional Resistance (-1): Your Conceal must penetrate a target's Resistance (Fortitude or Will, chosen when the flaw is applied) for anyone aware of your presence and actively looking for you. You must make a new FX check for each interval on the Time and Value Progression Table that passes. This flaw is often combined with Phantasm. * Limited: Your Conceal only works under certain conditions, such as in fog, shadows, or in urban locales. Some other examples include: ** Limited: Blending (-1): You "blend" into the background. Your Conceal only functions as long as you move no faster than 2 Moves per turn, since your blending can't adapt faster than that. ** Limited to Machines (-1): Your Conceal is Limited only to senses with a technological descriptor. This includes ordinary things like cameras and microphones as well as intelligent robots (if such things exist in the setting). ** Limited: Partial (-1): Your effect provides partial rather than total concealment. Characters attacking you suffer 1 penalty to attack rolls made against you. ** Limited: Passive (-1): Your Conceal only lasts until you make an attack (defined as any action targeting a Resistance) at which point it stops working until you reactivate it, which you may do on the round after you attack. * Phantasm (-1): Your Conceal is Limited to creatures with Intelligence -5 or greater; unintelligent creatures and machines (cameras, microphones, etc.) perceive you as if you were not concealed at all. This usually indicates Conceal that is some sort of mental or hallucinatory effect. This flaw does not apply to Mental Conceal (which is already so limited by definition). * Sense-Dependent: Conceal is already sense-dependent and cannot have this flaw. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Sensory FX